Time and Time Again
by Sakura's-BFF-Ino
Summary: "Sakura-chan, don't be silly. I'm going to die and we both know it." Her head fell to his, softly bringing their lips together."I need you," she whispered. " I know" ... In which Sakura falls for Naruto a second time. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

Okey Dokey... i don't own naruto... obviously ^_^ read and review please

* * *

Bodies lay scattered around the village. Headbands stained with blood. You could hear the soft footsteps of a shadowed figure approaching two lifeless Shinobi. The first visible body had dark black spiky hair. His blood red eyes were still open, though they held no life. Fearing for the other one's life she quickened her pace. His leaf headband rested proudly upon his golden head. Whisker marks adorned his cheeks. His eyes had already been closed.

"Naruto" she sobbed, the now visible tears trailing down her face. "Wake up, you must wake up" Slowly two eye lids rose to reveal piercing blue orbs. A grim smile made it's way to the man's face.

"Sakura-chan, he's back, I finally brought the teme back." He chuckled. " Too bad it had to end like this though."

"Don't you dare talk like that, you're gonna be just fine, I swea-" she was cut off by the sound of Naruto's heart slowing down.

"Sakura-chan, don't be silly. I'm going to die and we both know it." Her head fell to his, softly bringing their lips together.

"I need you," she whispered.

" I know, but you're a strong woman, you need to survive, no matter what." He stroked her matted hair. "Don't ever forget that I love you."

"I love you too" she whimpered broken hearted.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that." His hand fell, his chest stopped rising, and his eyes, once full of life were now dead.

"Naruto" Sakura screamed. Her vision was blurring. _I wish none of this ever happened._

* * *

Short i know... but i just kinda thought of this today... anywho! Should i continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Yall! I'm really shocked that you all took the time to review! Thank you sooo much! i had some people asking me to make them longer, don't worry they will get longer after this chapter! I promise! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Emerald eyes opened slowly to examine the unfamiliar room. Cautiously Sakura emerged from her bed, her eyes fixed on the mirror in front of her.

"What is going on? Am I in a genjutsu?" she uttered astonished. Forming hand signs, she tried to break the illusion. Nothing happened. Once again the young woman formed the signs.

"Kai" she whispered "Kai, kai, kai, KAI!" confused she stumbled back into her bed. _It's fine, everything's fine, I just need to release this one with a little pain._ She thought while reaching to her nightstand for a kunai. Adjusting the blade a little below her shoulder, she stabbed her flesh, much harder than she had anticipated. Streams of red ran down her arm to make stains in her milky white sheets. Clenching her eyes in pain, she waited for the dream to come to an end. But when she opened her eyes, her body was exactly the same. She was still 12 years old. Tears formed in her eyes as she bolted out the nearest window. The pink haired girl dashed through the streets at an abnormal pace for any genin. Not watching where she was going she slammed into a small figure.

"gomen nasai" she apologized. Turning to leave she heard a very familiar voice.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Her pace came to a complete stop. Sakura's breath hitched and her eyes widened. Without warning her body turned to meet very familiar blue eyes.

"Naruto" she whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok yay longer chapter this time! They will still get longer! I swear! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"That's me" he chuckled. Sakura's unshed tears now fell freely. Not wasting a second she flung herself into the utterly confused boys arms. Naruto not understanding his current situation just stood motionless. After finally having some clue as to what was going on Naruto wrapped his arms around the sobbing pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan… what's wrong?" She gave no answer, just continued her crying.

"Shhhh Sakura-chan everything is going to be fine" he reassured her.

"Your back, I knew you would never leave me." Sakura sobbed. Now even more confused Naruto picked up the young girl placing her in his arms. Not wasting a second he sprinted off towards his apartment.

* * *

Upon reaching his house, Naruto realized that Sakura had fallen asleep. Setting her down on his bed he took a seat next to her.

"Never thought I'd have you in my bed Sakura-chan," he chuckled. Slowly, almost cautiously he reached a hand down to brush away pink strands from her face. Moving from her forehead, his hand made its way to her cheek, gently caressing her as he did so. Naruto's free hand was suddenly being held with another. Sakura had somehow intertwined their fingers. A small smile made its way to the boys face, as he observed their tangled hands. Blue eyes returned to her face, his hand flew back, not expecting her to be awake.

"It's not what it looks like Sakura-chan, I swear," Squeaked the blonde. Sakura sat up in bed, making her way to Naruto. Expecting to be hit he braced himself for pain, but when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes confused.

"Naruto, you look so young." She stated in awe.

"Well thanks Sakura-chan, you do too… I guess?" Looking at her face Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. Emerald and Blue clashed. Caught in the moment, neither noticed their faces becoming closer. The two ninja's were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Seconds away from kissing, Naruto's eyes went wide in realization.

"Sakura-chan, we're going to be late for the Academy." They hyperactive blonde shouted right in her face. Sweat dropping Sakura sighed.

"Typical Naruto," she grumbled.

"You say something?"

"No Naruto, I have no clothes to wear, I'm still in my PJ's."

"Well you can just wear some of mine." He stated casually, throwing clothes at her. Looking down, Sakura was surprised he owned something that was not orange.

"Get changed in here and I'll meet you outside when you're done." She heard before a door was shut.

* * *

When Sakura came out of the bedroom, she was tugging at her shirt.

"I don't know if this will work Naruto," stuttered the embarrassed pink haired girl. She wore a fishnet top that ended right above her belly button and black pants rolled up to be shorts. Her kunai holster was fastened to her right thigh, while her hair was in a high ponytail. Loose bangs fell on her big forehead, while a large blush stained her cheeks. Naruto stuttered for a response, trying to stop the blood from trickling down his nose.

"What are you taking about Sakura-chan," he complimented giving her his trademark grin.  
"Well if you say so," responded Sakura, still not fully confident about her appearance.

* * *

OK please review ... it makes me happy :P

arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! Sorry the update was so late this week! School is such a drag... Anywho I got some reviews for people telling me to add in some of sakura's fighting skills. I just wanted to let you know that there will be a lot of that in the next chapter. OK ... I don't own Naruto... bla bla bla

* * *

The walk to the academy was less than pleasant. You could feel the tension in the air as the two children moseyed down the road. Glares were sent to the demon child and his pink haired companion. Naruto oblivious to the actions continued on without a problem, but Sakura was a different story. Looking around she scanned the area of hateful people. She started trembling as her pace slowed._ Why? Why are they looking at me? What did I do? Somebody tell me._ Her pace came to a complete stop. Looking down at her trembling hands, she let out a shaky breath.

"Sakura-chan," said girls' eyes snapped up to meet a smiling face. All sense of fear that was evident on her face washed away. _He'll protect me no matter what._

"Coming Naruto," she chirped.

* * *

Walking into the academy grounds, Sakura was blasted with nostalgia. Her old friends, which were once lost were right through that door. Regaining her resolve she pushed open the square door taking her first step inside. Instantly she was welcomed with a high squeaky voice.

"So billboard brow finally arrives. Don't think that just because you're late, I'll go easy on you."

"Just what are you blabbing about Ino-Pig?"

The pink haired girl froze. _ Sasuke._ Expecting a comeback Ino turned her head to glance at Sakura. What she saw was not expected. Sakura's head was tilted down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Where is he Ino?" She returned in a monotone voice. Not sure what to say Ino raised a finger pointing into the room. Brushing past her Sakura stalked into the room and over to a desk where a silent raven-haired boy sat.

"You're in my way, move." Commanded the young Uchiha as he rested his head on his hands. Nobody knew what happened next because it happened so fast. Within a second the Uchiha landed on the floor clutching his rosy cheek, while the Haruno was standing with her hand suspended in midair.

" Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around like that? I will move when I want and if I want to. You aren't king of the world. Everything does not revolve around what you want and it's about time you learned that. So you better get that stick out of your ass and behave like the polite little boy you should be. No like some emo, bossy, arrogant, prick. " Sakura bellowed. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the young girl who dared to defy 'Sasuke-sama'.

"You…"Gritted the young Uchiha. Annoyed even further, Sakura growled.

"Got a problem chicken ass?"

"Hm" He replied trying to get up. _ Where did she get that strength? It seemed like a normal punch. But how could a normal punch throw me off my seat?_

"Oh, and Uchiha, my name is not 'you'. It's Sakura, use it." She sent him a glare as she walked straight to her desk.

"Wow Sakura-chan is amazing standing up to teme like that you were all like POW, don't tell me what to do you emo teme!" Naruto rambled with an excited grin.

"Yea Naruto, just sit down okay, stop being so loud." Sakura sighed, now feeling kind of bad about her out burst. When the guilt finally sunk in deep enough she turned around to the now depressed Sasuke. When she saw his face the thing that stood out most was his glare. Realizing that he was glaring at her guild completely vanished bringing back her previous anger.

"Hmp, jerk," She mumbled turning around ignoring all the stares she was receiving.

"Dude that was hot"

"Wow Sakura is looking good"

" She can slap me anytime she wants." The whispers faded when Iruka-sensei strode into the room.

"Alright settle down, class has now started. Today you will be placed into a squad with two other genin and one jounin (sp?) sensei." Whispers once again filled the room. Fan girls and boys prayed to be with Sasuke-kun or Sakura-chan.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be with Sasuke?"

"Naruto, out of all the graduates Sasuke had the highest scores, while you had the worst." Frowning Naruto sat back down. Seeing her friends distress sakura whispered in his ear. After hearing her words the hyperactive blonde cheered up.

"Now after lunch you will meet your sensei here in class room 10. Dismissed." With that final announcement the class became vacant as the children went to eat lunch with their newly formed teams.

* * *

Naruto walked into an empty classroom to eat his lunch. Thinking back to the words Sakura spoke to him. Her beautiful voice still rang in his ears.

Flashback

" Don't take what he says to heart. I believe in you, so I'm waiting for you to prove it. Show everybody that you're not some demon child; show them that you are Uzumaki Naruto, the sweetest kindest person in the world. Show them what the future hokage is made of."

End Flashback

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the window was flung open. Standing in the windowsill was none other than Sasuke himself.

"Teme, what do you want, for me to kick your ass?"

"As if you could."

* * *

Off somewhere else a pink haired girl sat on a stone bench by the entrance to the village. Her soft locks swayed in the breeze while her emerald eyes shimmered with amusement. A familiar chakra could be felt in the distance. _So what could Sasuke possibly want with me? _ When a figure was finally able to be seem through the bushes, it was not the person she expected. Although she was surprised her face stayed amused._ I'm not going to be fooled a second time._

"Hello Naruto, do you need something?"

"Uh… I just wanted to talk…Sakura…-chan," The supposedly Naruto said quietly.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's about Sasuke." She tried to suppress a laugh. "Why do you hate him so much?" Abruptly her giggling ceased.

" Hate is a very strong word Naruto. I don't hate Sasuke, I just not that fond of him."

"Then why did you do that today?"

"I only did that because he needs to learn that he's not the only one in this world that has experienced pain and sorrow. There are things in the world that can replace revenge. Sasuke, you need to trust in your friends. If you ever need to talk to me I'll always be here." He panicked. _Have I been found out?_

"Well that's what I'd like to say to him at least. Anyway, we should start heading back to the academy now Naruto, you coming?"

"Uh… no I'll be there in a little while, I have to check something at home really quick."

"Ok well hurry up, you don't want to be late," Sakura chuckled, knowing full well that nobody could be as late as her sensei.

* * *

Thank you for reading! uh... I know you're probably gonna yell at me for the length again... but i swear they will get longer with every new chapter! I PROMISE! haha please review... remember when you review.. it makes me happy... happy author... makes amazing stories! XD


End file.
